Happy New Year, Dobe
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: summary: Naruto dibingungkan oleh teka-teki yang diberikan teme-nya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto... SasuxNaru.


Summary: Naruto dipusingkan oleh teka-teki yang dibuat oleh temenya itu.

Pair: Always SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+ ? T ? *pilih sendiri*.

WARNING: YAOI! ALUR YANG CEPAT! EYD BERANTAKAN! sedikit OOC!

keterangan:

_**ItalicBold: pesan masuk dari hp**_.

_\ps: Italic/ isi surat_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, mereka sudah pacaran lebih dari setahun. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tetapi mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

**Drrrt…Drrrt…**

Tiba-tiba hp Naruto berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk, dengan cepat dia membuka dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_**From: Sasu-teme Baka!**_

_**Dobe,nanti jam 11 malam, kau harus kerumahku! Jangan telat!"**_

'_Kenapa aku harus kerumahnya?' batin Naruto_, lalu dengan cepat dia membalas pesan dari teme-nya.

* * *

_**From: Dobe Usuratonkachi**_

_**Sekarang kan malam tahun baru, teme! Kenapa kita tidak merayakannya? Dan Malam sekali aku kerumahmu? Untuk apa? Kalau hanya akan berakhir diranjang, aku tidak mau teme! Kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa jalan selama 3 hari!**_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan dari uke-nya. Lalu dia pun membalas pesan dari uke-nya itu.

* * *

_**From Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Hn. Aku tau sekarang malam tahun baru, pokoknya kau harus datang kerumahku! Jangan telat! Atau kau mau berakhir diranjang lagi!.**_

Sasuke pun langsung menekan tombol send, beberapa menit kemudian hp Sasuke berbunyi tanda pesan masuk, lalu dia membaca isinya.

* * *

_**From: Dobe Usuratonkachi**_

_**Baiklah, aku akan kesana**_.

Sasuke membalasnya.

* * *

_**From Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Hn.**_

Naruto yang membaca pesan dari Sasuke, hanya bersweatdropped ria.

'_Dasar pelit kata,_' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

**~Skip-Skip-Skip~**

Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah kekasihnya itu, dia menghidupkan mobilnya lalu dengan cepat dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya kerumah Sasuke.

Sesampai dirumah Sasuke, Naruto memencet bel rumah Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu tersebut.

'_Si teme kemana sih?' batin Naruto._

Naruto kesal karena sedari tadi dia menunggu tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, akhirnya diapun memegang gagang pintu itu, berharap pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dan berhasil, pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka, tapi- kenapa tidak ada orang dirumah? Kenapa rumahnya gelap? Begitu yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Apa boleh aku masuk tanpa izin?" tanya Naruto kepada diri sendiri.

Hp Naruto berdering seketika, dengan cepat Naruto membuka sms itu.

_**From: Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Ke dapur.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Heh? Maksud si teme ini apa sih?" tanya Naruto heran. Namun dia pun menurut dan akhirnya msuk kerumah Sasuke menuju dapurnya.

Dia pu n menyalakan lampu dapur, lalu dia melihat kotak kecil dibungkus kado bewarna orange dan ada secarik kertas surat disitu. Naruto pun mengambil kotak kecil itu, dan membaca surat tersebut.

_\Ps: Naik ke tangga, dobe./_

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

'_Apa-apaan si teme ini'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Dia pun segera menaiki tangga dirumah Sasuke. Namun Naruto merasa kakinya menyentuh dengan sebuah benda yang kecil, dia menunduk kebawah dan terlihat sebuah kotak kecil dan secarik kertas –lagi- namun bungkusnya bewarna biru tua. Naruto mengambil kotak kecil itu lalu membaca kertas tersebut.

Namun hanya ada gambar tanda panah di kertas tersebut, membuat Naruto semakin heran.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, tetapi dia melihat seksama pada gambar tanda panah itu, dan tanda panah itu seperti menunjuk sesuatu, tanda panah itu menunjuk kekiri. Naruto pun melihat kekiri dan terdapat sebuah kamar,

'_Itu kan kamar si teme,' batin Naruto._

Diapun langsung menghampiri kamar Sasuke, dengan perlahan dia membuka kamar tersebut.

**Kriieett!**

Saat Naruto membuka kamar itu lebar-lebar, yang dia lihat hanya gelap dan sunyi dan jendela yang terbuka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Naruto lagi. Dan tiba-tiba hp Naruto bergetar lagi.

_**From: Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Pergilah kejendela yang terbuka, dobe. Dan lihat kebawah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto menurutinya, dia pun langsung pergi kearah jendela, lalu melihat kebawah, dan ternyata itu kosong.

"Apa maksud si teme ini sih! Bikin aku kesal saja!" ujar Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal.

Drrt…Drrt…

Hp Naruto berbunyi lagi, dengan cepat dia pun membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_**From: Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Sekarang jam berapa, Dobe?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Heh? Emangnya si teme tidak mempunyai jam apa?" gerutu Naruto lagi. Dengan malas Naruto membalas sms dari si teme-nya itu.

_**From Dobe Usuratonkachi**_

_**Jam 11:55 teme, hampir jam 12 tepat, sebentar lagi tahun baru, kau dimana sih teme!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto sudah kesal terhadap Sasuke, karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Sasuke, lalu hp Naruto berdering lagi.

_**From: Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Hn. Sebentar lagi tepat jam 12, kau harus sabar menunggu dobe. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto membalasnya

_**From: Dobe Usuratonkachi**_

_**Sabar gimana, Teme baka! Aku sendirian dirumahmu! Kau dimana?**_

Naruto langsung mengirim pesan tersebut, beberapa menit dia menunggu balasan dari teme-nya… namun tidak ada pesan baru.

'_Si teme kemana sih?_' Naruto mulai gelisah karena tidak menemukan Sasuke daritadi. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk datang.

* * *

_**From: Sasu-teme baka!**_

_**Hirung mundur dari 10, dobe.**_

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, '_Hitung mundur?' _begitu yang Naruto pikirkan.

Lalu Naruto menghitung mundur dalam hatinya. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1—Singg!

**.TENG. **hanya terdengar bunyi jam yang tepat berada di angka 12.

'_Tidak terjadi apa-apa' pikir Naruto._

Tiba-tiba… **SYUUT! DUAAR!**

Sebuah kembang api besar berterbangan kea rah langit, dan meledak di atas membentuk bunga-bunga yang indah dan bewarna-warni, membuat Naruto takjub melihatnya.

"Selamat tahun baru," gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto "Selamat tahun baru juga, my Dobe." .

Naruto kaget lalu diapun melihat seseorang yang memeluknya ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Te-teme?" ujar Naruto kaget.

"Hn?"

"Kau yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Naruto kepada teme-nya.

"Hn? Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda yang dicintainya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau membuatku pusing," ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn. Kamu menemukan kotak kecil kan, dobe?" Sasuke berbalik tanya kepada Naruto.

"Iya…" jawabnya.

"Sekarang buka kotak kecil itu," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangguk lalu membuka kedua kotak kecil tersebut.

Naruto kaget, ternyata itu sepasang cincin yang bertulis 'S.N' dimasing-masing cincin tersebut.

"Te-teme…I-ini?"

"Pakaikan cincin itu dijari manisku, Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Naruto jadi salah tingkah karena Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Um…baiklah," ujar Naruto sambil memakaikan cincin tersebut kejari manis milik Sasuke, lalu Sasuke juga memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis milik Naruto.

"Dengan ini, kau resmi jadi tunanganku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi tan Naruto.

"E-eh? Tu-tunangan?" Naruto kaget saat Sasuke berkata begitu.

"Hn? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak…ha-hanya saja aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini," ujar Naruto tersipu malu.

"Kau harus percaya, karena semua ini kuberikan hanya untukmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke lagi.

**SYUUT! DUAAR!** tiba-tiba kembang api meledak lagi membentuk gambar hati, membuat Naruto senang memandangnya.

"Lihat teme, indah sekali," ujar Naruto takjub.

Sasuke langsung memegang dagu Naruto, lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sangat lama.

"Happy new year…" ucap Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

"Happy new year, teme," Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Lalu Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto lagi, dan mereka berciuman dibawah taburan kembang api yang indah.

**-THE END-**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga… gomen kalau cerita ini jelek.. DX , soalnya pink buat dengan yang ada dipikiran pink, typo masih ada… MASIH ADA! X( , lalu cerita ini juga alurnya kecepatan, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan para reader.. DX , pink hanyalah manusia biasa... dan semoga ditahun 2011 pink bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi... amiin! XDD

maaf, cat's revolution akan updet 5hari lagi (mungkin) … jadi mohon bersabar.. ^^V

Akhir kata…

Review or Flame? o.O..


End file.
